


The Driver

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Chloe is the driver. That's her job. No questions asked.
Kudos: 1





	1. transfer

Chloe flicked the cigarette butt on the floor and coughed briefly. Where was that stupid motherfucker?  
Her stomach rumbled, now was not the time. She had to stick to the exact schedule.  
One thing predicted the other.

She was the best in her field, oh yeah. The best. How it felt like being the best at something.  
_When_ in her life had she ever been able to say that?  
Chloe dug into the dry earth with the toe of her boot. Her stomach cramping for a moment, but this time it had nothing to do with her craving for potato salad.  
  


It has been four years...  
Her hands clenched into fists, but her eyes slowly began to fill with tears.  
Forever mine...  
She swallowed and shook her head like that would change anything.  
With trembling fingers she reached for the crumbled pack, fished for another cigarette and held it up to her lips, when she suddenly heard the noise, unmistakable, the lurching of a car in the distance, approaching.

Chloe gritted her teeth as the car came to a stop beside her, tires screeching.  
"Damn it, it's about time dude," she said and narrowed her eyes, but she couldn't see anything through the tinted windows of the car.

"Are _you_ the driver?" The man asked suspiciously, eyeing Chloe's blue hair critically before slowly sliding his gaze over the rest of her body, his eyes lingering on the outline of her breasts just a little too long before he turned his head to the other side.  
Chloe bit her tongue and didn't respond until he repeated his question, for some reason, this time in Spanish, then in Russian.

Chloe turned her head and spat, taking her time.  
This asshole had no clue who he was looking at.  
  
He took a step closer, too close for her comfort zone.  
"Who else am I supposed to be, you idiot!," she almost yelled in his face. "Do you know how long I've been standing here, for fuck's sake, someone could have seen me and start asking questions at any time."

The man nodded. He ran his hand lightly over his cheek, where Chloe could see scratches that looked fresh. Angry girlfriend maybe, he probably deserved it, but who was she to jugde, she didn't care, although it looked interestingly painful.  
Suddenly he was embarrassed that he was late, or was it something else that embarrassed him?

"There... there have been problems with the package."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.  
Always the same shit. She was supposed to deliver, but the courier was mostly as reliable as a crack whore.

"Here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope.  
Chloe took it, opened it up and began counting the bills mechanically.  
"That's not what we agreed on."  
"Rest once you deliver."  
"Bullshit."  
"The boss will pay you off personally."  
"Your boss is a dickhead, where's my money? I don't even get up in the morning for anything under-"  
"Shut your fucking mouth and get in your stupid car, when I'm done with you you'll _never_ get up again."  
Chloe smiled without saying a word, she turned on her heel, and got into her pimped ride, before pressing the button for the double decked trunk. She heard the asshole go over to his trunk and then after a brief moment and under his groan, her car lowered a bit, then the trunk lid was slammed shut, more violently than necessary.  
Final.

The man came out from behind the car, he stopped at the height of the headlights, took out a knife and opened it, "No games, handover just as scheduled or I'll kill you, you cunt, I swear, I'll end you and fuck your dead body until your asshole is the size of your ugly face."

"I don't fuck dicks _that_ small," replied Chloe very dryly and pressed the ignition key.  
The headlights turned on and she rolled slowly, right over his foot and then right over the other.  
She flipped him off, out of her window, when he howeld like a dog, then reversed and smiled as his feet crushed under her tires once more, before she drove off into the sunset.


	2. inspection

"Well, sweety, what can I do for you?" asked the woman, strutting slowly across the table in her high heels towards Chloe, while she held on to the pool bar that protruded from the table.

"Want me to dance for ya, huh?" she asked and opened her top, which looked strangely like a curtain made of colored strands and fell down on the table with a lot of clanking.

Chloe nodded slightly but said otherwise nothing. She took a sip from her bottle of light beer. Nothing hard, this was just a little breather. A kind of lunch break, just without ... actual lunch and after one in the morning.

The woman smiled and slowly began to twirl, showing the pretty and detailed black and white feather tattoo dacing on her hip. Chloe stared at it, as the professional pushed further, then turned her back to Chloe and leaned far forward until the tips of her beautiful blonde hair touched the table, she wiggled her ass and twerked. When Chloe didn't react she paused.  
"There are cameras over your head."  
"I know."  
"They're not real."  
"Okay."  
"Do you want to stick your fingers into my pussy?"  
"No."  
"Come on, I won't tell anybody."  
"No... uh thanks though." Chloe raised the bottle of beer to her lips, using it like a shield, feeling an ancient fear lingering.  
Don't get too close...  
  


The woman turned around yet again, sat on the edge of the table right in front of Chloe, and spread her legs widly to both sides.  
She squeezed her huge breasts with her hands and dug her long red fingernails into her soft flesh.  
Chloe noticed that the contrast was too strong, it looked somehow very unnatural.  
She pretended to take another sip, but the bottle was empty and the woman in front of her could see it.  
She reached out her hand and took the bottle from Chloe, set it on the table and then led Chloe's hand to her crotch.

"No!" yelled Chloe and yanked her entire arm back until she hit the cushioned seat behind her.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You _do_ know that this is a funhouse, right?"  
"Chloe lowered her eyes." Yes. Yes I know but ... I don't... uhh... can you just... like..." Chloe sighed. "I don't know."  
"Don't like what you see?"  
"Yes, I do, I think you are very beautiful."  
"Mhm, you been staring at me the enitre time, so... what's the issue?"  
  
She smiled. Waited. Watched Chloe. Closed her legs.  
Then she abruptly got up, went to a cabinet and pulled a shirt out, put it on, the baseball tee hung loosely and for a moment, when the dimmed light shined on her hair, she looked just like...

"Do you want a snack from the bar?"  
"No."  
"Come on, you don't have to pay extra."  
"Yeah, nah, thanks, I am a driver, I have to stick to a certain schedule, otherwise I gotta poop at the wrong time."  
The stripper laughed out loud.  
She sat down next to Chloe and just looked at her and Chloe looked back.  
"You have beautiful lips, do you know that?"  
"No... no I don't."  
"Do you want to eat me out?"  
"Not really"  
"You think I'm hot though. I bet you want to fuck me."  
"No. I just want to look at you, until I have to go back to my job."  
"Look at me? That's it"  
"Yes."  
"Hm" She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Do I remind you of someone?" "No"

  
"What's her name?"  
"Rachel."

And then Chloe began to sob uncontrollably, she buried her face in her hands and the prostitue pulled her into a deep hug, checking the clock. Perfect.  
No matter, what they'd be doing in this room, she could charge her for another thirty minutes. 


	3. delivery

The cool night air with the window open drove Chloe's gloomy thoughts away, if only briefly.  
With her foot steadily on the gas pedal, she moved slowly towards her goal, actually not slowly, rather faster than she wanted.  
She hadn't been in that direction in years, and Arcadia Bay was definitely the last place in the world she wanted to be at now or at any other time.

For a moment she thought of the asshole, the courier. What a joke, the last time she had met one of that kind, had she still lived in Arcadia Bay, had something good ever happened to her in Arcadia?  
No.

Okay, yes.  
Her childhood was okay and then no more.  
She still loved her mom even when the two were estranged and she still loved Max even when the two were estranged and she loved ... _her_ , even though the thought that _she_ was probably fertilizer by now expanded the hole in her heart so much and choked her breath, that she kept wondering how she could still exist.  
Maybe it wasn't love. Fuck love, people also told each other and themselves they loved objects like trains or walls or... animals.  
Although ... Chloe used to love Bongo very much ... oh fuck it.

As Chloe drove through a long tunnel, she didn't wonder what was on the other side, she had long since stopped asking herself these questions, she just didn't care anymore.

She just stared straight ahead. The lights left and right that illuminated the tunnel moved her back into the room with the prostitute for a moment and she wondered how this woman who was once young and beautiful and certainly full of dreams and hopes had ended up there in this place and then it occurred to her that she didn't give a shit.  
  


Chloe never thought about who her clients were.  
She was the driver.  
She never thought about what she was transporting either, people wanted all kinds of things to be smuggled or shipped.  
She didn't give a shit. It was a job. It was her job.  
Chloe was the driver.  
No questions asked.

When she finally emerged from the tunnel, she could see the rising sun in the distance. Three hours to the destination.  
In three hours she would hand over the package, bag her money and then drive home, she would leave it all behind, would never fucking turn back, and her next destination better not be to Arcadia Bay again.

She would go back to ... what exactly?

She laughed grimly at the thought that she knew better.  
The next asshole would offer her more money than this one and she would get back in her car and go somewhere else.  
After all, Chloe would probably do anything for money after all. Almost everything, okay not even close, but almost. M-maybe not.

Chloe put her finger on the button for the electric window regulator, she felt chills all over her neck, but little did they have to do with the breezy air and the morning dawning.  
What the... ?

She barely noticed the lightning-fast movement in the rear-view mirror before a couple of strong but delicate fingers wrapped around her neck and squeezed tightly.

Chloe choked, threw the steering wheel around and tried to get the car under control, but she already scratched a guardrail.  
The fingers squeezed her throat hard again and Chloe's eyes rolled back, she saw white spots and small stars flashing in front of her, but then she was released just as the car reached an embankment after the exit, which it was now sliding down.  
Chloe braked and used her elbows at the same time to keep whatever, whomever away from her, but the person who had attacked her did not try to get close, but tried to throw themself out of the open window.

"Oh shit," Chloe yelled. "A living package?"  
She jerked the wheel and herself around, barely getting hold of the ends of her hair.  
"Stay here," she called. "You are my fucking job!"

But the person used all their strength and rushed out of the open window and rolled through the dust towards the thicket.  
Chloe threw open the driver's door and ran after it.

"Oh crap!!!!!!!!" More money, she wanted more money for this shit. Maybe she should retire right away.

It was a woman, a pretty woman.  
Chloe didn't have time to think about whether she was a criminal or the daughter of a king who was just kidnapped, she didn't have time to wonder what the fuck she was doing, she just knew she was jumping in leaps and bounds after this woman, a woman who found her quite attractive from behind and from a little distance and then she stumbled and Chloe found it almost unfair and wanted to let her go, wanted to wait until she was up again, wanted to be a slayer, however a second later she had thrown herself onto the package with all her weight and pressed her arms to the floor.

The woman screamed and writhed on the floor to get free, but Chloe wouldn't let up, not before they both looked at each other and froze.

It couldn't be.

She hadn't slept, she hadn't eaten, it was impossible.  
She was dreaming, she was dreaming a terrible nightmare.  
She had chased a dead person.

"Rachel," she whispered. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be.  
"N-no"  
"How? Why?"  
"I- I'm ... I'm not Rachel, my name is not Rachel."  
"Yes, yes it is! You are Rachel Dawn Amber. I know you. I know you very well."  
"My name is Jessie."  
"No."  
"Get off me."  
"How can that be? Why are you alive? How?"  
"Why was I in your car?"  
"No idea."  
"You're lying."  
"I'm lying ??? Would you like to introduce yourself to me again, _Jessie_?"

  
"Who are you?"  
"What do you mean? You know who I am."  
"No. But you know who _I_ am. Who I _was_. Who are you?"

It was a joke, someone was trying to fool her.  
"Is that a test? What's this shit about?"  
  
"My name is Jessie. I named myself, I don't know who you are and I don't know who I was before I became Jessie.  
Somebody kidnapped me and I managed to escape and then I lived under a different name for years and then I got kidnapped again somehow ended up locked in your trunk and you drove around with me for a day and now I want you to fucking get off me, before I break your face with my knees."

Chloe was moving in slow motion.  
"Wait here," she said softly. "Please don't go away. I just want to check something."  
She went back to her car while Ra-Jessie straightened up, but she suddenly limped, dragged her leg and after a brief attempt to get away, sat down again, grimacing in pain.  
Chloe tore open the stuff the young woman was wrapped in.  
"Receiver ..." she scanned the few lines. Then her hands began to shake.

She crouched on the floor next to Jessie after making her way back.  
"Do you know who this man is?"  
"No."  
"That's a criminal. He tried to kill you. That's probably why he's trying to get his hands on you to make sure he can finish you off before you remember him or ... or yourself."

Jessie stared at the paper.  
"How does he know who I am?"  
"Here, he got information from someone who knew you, who you knew."  
"Who is this?"  
"Your father"  
Jessie stared at the paper longer.  
"He signed it. You see? It's his signature. One of them wants you back and one of them wants you back to kill you."

"Why?"  
"I dont know."  
"And you're taking me there to hand me over so they can finish me off together?"  
"I will not do that."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to. I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I knew you. Because I ... loved you."

"Chloe? Are you Chloe?"  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"I don't know who I am, but I- I think I remember you. Wasn't your hair blue?"  
"Yes, yes it was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of the movie transporter :)
> 
> also, some of you know that Rachel was Jessie, before her name was changed into Rachel in LIS.


End file.
